Immortality
‘Immortality’, the key word in this manga adaption called Chaos!!. Incidentally, this is actually a power itself. ChaoticHasami06 (talk) 04:02, April 10, 2014 (UTC) NOTE:' Please fix any typose you see! Thank-you. History ‘Immortality’, something that is equal to ‘power’ itself, except it is something out of human’s reach, hence ‘immortal’. Despite this, many have attempted to turn the mortal into immortal beings, and finally came out with a new medicine drug. This drug is named as Immortal Medicine Drug 02, which is shortened down to IMD02. Please click here for IMD02 article. IMD02 has been successful, yes, but the side effects can be tremendous especially when humans are supposed to be mortal, yet changed into the other way around. The ones who created this monstrosity is an underground organisation called DES_, a short hand for DESTRUCTION or DESTROY. What the organisation wanted to achieve was a group of people who would someday destroy the universe and create another world of their idealism. Thus, IMD02 was created and was implanted into a selected amount of students from a schoolUnnamed. Different compounds of different categories were placed together, creating different immortal powers for different bodies to adapt. Some of the compound dissolved, some of the compound stayed within the body, either way, after drugging the students ranging from 6 to 9, they brainwashed the kids and withdrew to 'observe'. Types of Immortality The types of ‘immortality’ are listed below. Please read IMD02 for more clarification: '''‘Pure Immortality’:-' An extremely rare element that was developed and was granted to only one person, but another received half of the power but wasn’t fully implanted into her, meaning you can take the power away from the girl. Because immortality, the very description of it is 'undead', therefore this category is classified as 'pure' to the definition. 'Akihana’ LentaPI01 and MiruPI03. '‘Strength Fighters’:-' A drug made for vicious fighters. This was the most successful and was able to implant into many people than just ‘pure immortality’. Everyone was able to receive some, but only 2 received it fully. Senkou KuroiSF04 and MiruSF05. '‘Observant Informant’:-' Concentration and data collecting exceeds normal human’s mind. This includes hacking, observing, logical reasoning. This medicine seems to have an effect on more quiet users. Izumi Mei and Moi Boseki. '''‘Close Rangers’:-''' People who uses close ranged weapons such as swords, knives and more for preference. Izumi Mei, Senkou Kuroi. Akihana Hibiki is not on the list. '‘Magic Chanters’:-' People who uses various kinds of magic to attack or defend. This covers calligraphy and modern magic spells. These spells can be used as commands, dangerous uses or just daily things. Yumeto Ayami, Miyu and Mitsuki. '''‘Dying Souls’:-''' Protection bodies, ghosts, or merely wandering souls. Akihana Hana and Haruka. '‘Hidden Villain’:-' Characters with more of a evil trait and such. Pararakkusu and'' DES_''Organisation (Boss: "senseisensei" - to be changed) '‘Special Exceptions’:- '''People who have none of the above have the same rarity as ‘pure immortality’, but are not pure powers to keep you alive. ''Asu Kasui. Or perhaps, god is them all. '''Captains: Akihana LentaTeam team was known for it's never ending crazy and ridiculous doings, which was believed to be dissolved 20 years ago. Asu Kasui Team help me here <_<|| Category:Information